Kickflip Heartbeat
by St.Ar. of Suzume
Summary: In the year of 2010 Sokka is roaming the streets as a skaterboy with his best mates Zuko and Jet.  A new year in school started and he is determinded to ask out Yue, to finally make a change! Oh yes and what a change will he go trough in this year! AU


_**AN: **_

_**Hey, thanks a lot for visiting! I am German and this is actually a translation of my currently ongoing German fanfiction. I had help from my 'brother' Boomy and Magnumus. Thanks guys!**_

_**I am still in need of a beta so if you want to help me, please message me here or on my other account 'AdachiSuzume'. **_

_**Now enjoy 'Kickflip Heartbeat' 3**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, will you buy something for us as well?," I asked excitedly. Her laughter sounded clear and gentle like the chime of a silver bell. She ruffled my brown hair while shaking her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.<em>

_"If you will behave, I could do that," she promised._

_"You will have to get something for Katara as well, okay?," I begged and grabbed Katara's hand, who stood a few steps behind me. She didn't like it that Mommy went shopping without taking us with her, though we'd stay with GranGran which meant we could eat as many cookies as we could stomach._

_Mom gave us a last smile and kissed us on the forehead._

_"Are you coming!," my godmother Ursa shouted from outside._

_"On my way!," my Mom answered and she grabbed her purse. "See you later, my little monkeys!" She grinned and went out of the door and let it slowly shut behind her._

_Later I saw this scene again and again in my head. The way she ran over the path towards the car in which sat Ursa, waiting. Her skirt was flying in the wind and the door was slowly closing, blocking her from view._

_It was almost poetic, that scene. It was like a scene from a movie, the door used as a stylistic device. It's snapping shut and hinting something. The audience is processing the information slowly, starting to suspect something. We didn't suspect a thing until four hours later the policeman stood in front of our door._

_Our movie didn't have a happy ending._

_Our Mom never came home again, she died on that day together with my godmother in the car wreck._

_I can still remember how Katara held onto my hand, hers was sticky from the cookies and her sweat. She was crying continuously. I held her hand autonomously and felt nothing._

_It felt like I died too on that day._

**8 YEARS LATER**

There was a loud, rattling noise when the tin can was hit and fell off the wooden fence. Though the boy was tempted to pump up his fist, he decided against it and settled on a lopsided grin instead. A whirring sound announced the boomerangs comeback and he caught it neatly in his right hand. Almost thoughtful he stroked the worn wood with his thumb while moving towards the fence to check for the fallen can in the high grass so he could put it back on its former position on the fence.

"Where are you, you stupid thing!," he muttered under his breath while he was trying to part the grass with his foot to find the can. There was a muffled sound, a tiny – pang – when he hit the can with the toecap of his well-worn Chucks. "Haha!," he uttered and bend down to retrieve it from between the bushes of grass.

An aimed kick in his butt had him falling headfirst into the grass. The just now obtaining silence was broken by a loud laughter. Furiously, he rolled over on his back and spit out a daisy.

"And what was that for?," he asked indignantly and raised an eyebrow while glaring at the boy who was laughing himself to tears and had been the reason for his involuntary stunt including a fresh salad consisting of daisies and grass.

"**This** my dear Sokka was for the CD I've lend you and still have to get back," the other boy replied after he had collected himself again. He reached out his hand and Sokka grasped it mercifully to have him helped up back to his feet.

"Idiot!" He jabbed the other boys shoulder, grinning. "Well, Zuzu, what's bringing you out here on our last holiday?", he asked while walking towards the ramshackle wooden bench which stood closely to his boomerang throwing spot. He slumped down on it which was answered with a nasty creak.

The other boy had rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Please! Do not call me Zuzu! It's bad enough that my sister is doing that!," he groaned and feigned to be irritated which made Sokka grin broadly. Zuko really hated it if someone used this nickname – but this was exactly the fun thing about it!

"Ah, our dear Azula; the fashionista! How's she doing?"

"Doing good… at annoying the heck outta me," the other boy replied wryly, making Sokka chuckle.

Yep, he could believe that with ease. Azula was really…_something_, though he was kinda thankful that he had given her brother this stupid nickname so he could tease his mate with that.

"Well, the last holiday then…," Sokka mumbled while stroking the weathered wood of the bench. Little splinters were flying around and vanished into the grass. He remembered the can still lying around somewhere.

Whatever.

"Don't remind me," Zuko answered and groaned. "What are you doing here?," he added after a few moments.

"The usual," was Sokka's bored reply while placing his boomerang on the bench beside him. "Shooting down cans… being bored…"

"Sounds awesome," was the sarcastic reply.

"What are **you** doing here?," asked Sokka slightly annoyed, and raising his eyebrows. Zuko avoided his glance and stared in the direction of the street which wasn't too far away from their current location. There was a hairpin bend, a very dangerous part of the street, especially when it was raining.

Sokka followed Zuko's gaze, letting it linger on the wooden cross, which was standing right in front of the oak, which was back then…

"For the same reason you are, I guess," Zuko interrupted Sokka's thoughts and looked him right into the eyes. This time it was Sokka avoiding his gaze, grabbing his boomerang while shrugging.

"It's almost eight years ago by now…" Zuko's voice was barely audible.

"Wanna play some GTA at my place?," Sokka offered all the sudden and got up. He smiled and seemed all through calm and composed. Sometimes Zuko wanted to grab his mate by the shoulders and shake him, ask him if he felt nothing at all, if he didn't want to feel anything.

"Sure," he said instead. They started to walk, automatically falling into step next to each other, their shoulders barely touching from time to time. The gentle touch turned into a nudge, then into a shove and finally Zuko landed in the grass after Sokka had rammed his shoulder into his. Sokka grinned at him broadly.

"Hah! My revenge!," he snorted before starting to laugh out loud. Zuko got up and shook his head.

"Dimwit," he replied before starting to walk again. "By the way, will Katara be home?," he asked in an indifferent voice while fumbling with his bikes lock.

Sokka raised his eyebrows

"Zuko, you are my best mate but if you are planning to hit on my sister, then I am gonna make your life very, very awful," he growled. Zuko raised his hands in a defensive way.

"Hey, I was just asking, okay?"

Sokka decided to let this go unanswered.

_(tbc)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hit or miss? Please leave me a comment! Thank you! :)<strong>  
><em>


End file.
